As the most widely used display technology at present, the liquid crystal display technology is widely used for televisions, mobile phones and public information display. An existing liquid crystal display array substrate includes a substrate. The substrate includes a pixel region and a peripheral region surrounding the pixel region. A plurality of data lines, gate lines and pixel units are arranged on the substrate. The pixel units are formed into matrices which are defined by a plurality of intersecting data lines and gate lines formed on the substrate. Each pixel unit is provided with a thin film transistor (TFT). The gate lines are configured to drive the pixel units in their corresponding rows. The data lines are configured to provide voltages for the pixel electrodes in the pixel units in their corresponding columns.
In a manufacturing process of the array substrate, a breakpoint of any data line or gate line on the array substrate may cause a defect of the display panel, thereby having a negative display effect on a display product.